The prank War
by stardust97
Summary: Ah, its 115 degrees out and Jack and Crow are bored. So they start a prank war with Yusei and Aki, who will win, who will fail? Rated T cuz of language, faithshipping  .  Chapter 6 is up..finally!
1. Chapter 1

PRANK WAR!

Chapter one: Tape in the doorway

Me: *rolling on the floor laughing* okay, breath, okay...Guys I was watching Worlds Dummest: PRANKS! yesterday and instantly this thought came into my mind. ENJOY!

*disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh 5Ds or Worlds dumbest* oh and i will update runaway SOON OKAY! hehe story is dedicated 2 jeli beani and my sis who is a huge fan of Crow.

Yusei: great another crack story...

Aki: I wonder where these people get these ideas...

Me: did u not read above! I clearly stated that i got these pranks from Worlds Dummest

Crow: hmpf i noticed that me and Jack have alot more dialog than ur other stories...

Jack: I really don't even care..

Me: thats because this story is for my sis and as aid b4, she is a huge fan of u crow...

Crow: I have fangirls?

Yusei: I have fangirls right?

Me: Yes...i'm a yusei fangirl

Aki: *smakes Yusei and me*

Yusei: OW *rubs face* what was that about-

Me: Guys stop! *rubs face* This conversation is becoming to long! The viewer doesnt care about this, they want 2 read the story

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, these pranks or Worlds Dummest

Crow and Jack looked at the clock, it slowly ticked by. "uh...i'm hot and bored..." Jack mumbled. It was only ten am and it was 115 f degrees. "So am I, how is Yusei sleeping through this heat wave? You'd think it would be impossible to sleep through this.." Crow agreed and yawned. "boredom sucks..." Jack stated as he got up and got some coke.

"You really shouldn't drink that stuff, its bad for your teeth" Crow said, Jack snorted in response. Out of boredom Crow picked up the tape roll and began spining it on is finger. "Wow, I'm seeking entertainment out of a tape roll.." Crow thought. Suddenly Jack did a spit take all over Crow and the couch.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Crow yelled at him, trying to get the coke off of himself. "THATS' IT!" Jack yelled and smiled. A evil look appeared in his eyes and he laughed. "What is?" Crow asked, fearing Jacks answer. "Okay, ya know how its' like 120 degrees out and were like bored to death?" Jack asked, Crow nodded his head.

"Well...what better way to ignore both than a prank on Yusei?" Jack asked. Crows jaw dropped, was Jack serious? "W-what do you have in mind?" Crow asked, if it was extreme he would not do it. JACK+PRANKS=BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! "Simple, we tape the doorway, call Yusei and watch him walk through it!" Jack stated.

Crow sweat dropped, that was it? No homemade bombs or toxic liquids? "HELL YEAH! LETS DO IT!" Crow answered. With a evil laugh boy boys jumped up, grabbed the tape and ran over to the hallway door. Two seconds later they began taping the doorway

*5 minutes later...*

"And done!" Jack said as they stepped back a few feet to examine their work. The whole doorway was taped in a almost invisible clear tape, every inch was covered in the tape. "Perfect...all we need know is our guiene pig! YUSEI GET DOWN HERE AKI IS HERE, SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Crow called loudly and sniggered.

Seconds later a low yawn and some footsteps could be heard. "Alright, tell her I'll be down in a minute..." a sleepy Yusei called, he must have pulled an all nighter on the d-wheels agian... Jack and Crow hopped on the couch and waited for him to come down.

A minute later footsteps echoed through the hallway. Jack and Crow turned around, looked at the tv and watched. A loud riping noise could be heard along with a loud gasp of suprise from Yusei. Both duelist turned around and bustd out laughing when the saw Yusei.

The raven haired duelist was covered head to toe in tape and he looked suprised and pissed. "WHO. DID. THIS?" He asked. Crow and Jack kept on laughing, unable to stop. Yusei frowned and stated "hmm thats how you two wanna play? Fine LET THE PRANK WAR BEGIN!"

Both Jack and Crow stopped laughing, Yusei ment bussines. The prank war of the century had officialy begun..

Me: hehe soo what do you think? any pointers are welcome!

Yusei, Aki, and Crow: YOU R NUTS

Jack: you are crazy..

Me: I WAS TALKING 2 THE READERS! oh plz be nice when reviewing :)


	2. Chapter 2flourcoffee grindscoffee?

The Prank War

Chapter two: Flour-Coffee grind-Coffee

Me: …. *starts crying*

Crow: what's wrong?

Me: ….

Yusei: is she okay?

Aki: no, she found out some bad news on Monday

Jack: what is it? Can't be too bad, this girl is crazy

Aki: JACK! *slaps jack*

Jack: ow!

Me: My best friend was murdered….

Yusei: What? Oh no, I'm sooo sorry

Aki: Me too, may she rest in peace *hugs me*

Jack: sorry stardust97

Crow: I'm so sorry to hear about that, Stardust97 does not own Yugioh 5Ds… poor girl….

Yusei sat in his room, trying to remove the last of the tape from his hair. "Ow!" he exclaimed at the pain of removing the tape. Yusei had very thick hair, making it even harder to get the sticky adhesive off. With a small twitch of anger he ripped the last piece out. To his misery it hurt a lot more than the other pieces.

A low growl of anger and humiliation came from Yusei. Jack and Crow had tapped the ENTIRE doorway and he walked right into it! "If they want a prank war, that's what they'll get!" Yusei thought to himself as he snuck out of his room and made his way down to the kitchen. Good, no one was here (yet). Jack and Crow had fled the house when they saw mad he was, they would be gone only for a few more minutes. Yusei would have to be fast if he wanted to get back at them.

"Lets' see, I want to get Jack back first, it was probably his idea in the first place…what should I do? Hmmm…what pisses him off the most?" Yusei thought as he surveyed the kitchen, he couldn't get into Jacks room cuz he had it locked (not that Yusei couldn't pick a lock) besides it wasn't fair to go into ones room without there permission. At first no ideas came to Yusei, so he began franticly searching the kitchen for a good prank. Then it came to him.

There sitting half drunken on the kitchen table was Jacks Blue-mountain Coffee. "PERFECT!" Yusei thought and imediently went into action. He ran to the cabinet and grabbed the flour and coffee grinds. With an evil grin Yusei dumped 5 cups of flour into Jacks Coffee, stirred it with a nearby spoon and then he turned to the coffee grinds. "hehe Jack can't make coffee without his coffee grinds!" Yusei said.

He grabbed the grinds, ran outside and dumped them on Zoras' garden. She wouldn't notice it, it looked exactly like fertilizer…somewhat. Quickly he ran back in, disposed of the 'crime' and ran back into his room. And waited, and waited, and waited, then it happened.

He heard the door open and two people came in "phew…I thought he was going to chase us or do something" someone murmured. "Nothing looks liked it's been messed with…maybe he wasn't serious?" "No no, Yusei doesn't give up that easy. WE GOT TO KEEP OUR EYES PEELED" Yusei heard Crow shout. "Either way it can wait till I finish my coffee" And then two seconds later Yusei heard Jack do a spit-take and shout "HE MESSED WITH MY COFFEE!" "And your coffee grinds are gone too!" "OH NO ITS' ON YUSEI FUDO!"

Yusei chuckled to himself and laid on his bed, mission accomplished…..

Yusei: wow talk about OCC, wait I thought u said there was faithshipping…?

Jack: NOT MY COFFEE *sobs*

Aki: calm down jack…are you okay stardust97?

Me: yeah I feel a little better now that I wrote this….

Crow: That's good, crap I'm next for a prank right?

Me: Yes Crow next chapter u get pranked and Yusei the faithshipping should come along soon…it's only the second chapter, stories can take a while to pick up….


	3. Chapter 3 turtle flinging and Bunnies?

The Prank war

Chapter 3 :Turtle launching and..Bunnies?

Me: :(

Yusei: what's wrong now?

Aki: nothing bad i hope..poor girl has had enough bad news for a life time

Jack: let's see, her bf was murdered, her friends grandpa died, another friends grandma almost had a heart attack, some kid from her school hung himself and the priest who married her parent shot& killed himself this weekend..Yeah...that's bad

Crow: JACK SHUT THE HELL UP! *attempts 2 slap jack, but i stop him*

Me: no, NO no fighting...no I'm not upset, just mad

Aki: why...?

Me: well today I was on Youtube watching a video by littlewingedkurihbo-

Yusei: man that guy is funny! WE WANT UR PANT AND WERE REALLY JUST FRENCH *everyone stares at Yusei in horror* sorry..I'll be quiet now...

Me: ...? As I was saying LK made a video about kami-con, I didn't know what kami-con was so if googled it.

Crow: but why are you mad?

Me: eek I'll tell u when the chapter is over..The audience doesn't want to read this whole thing..AKI DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Aki: Stardust97 does not own Yugioh 5Ds...if she did, me and Yusei would be together by now *sighs*

*dedication: lol this one person asked me where are the turtles...sooo I'm adding turtles to this story for AshxGlace4ever and my friend Moria, who loves TMNT (teenage mutant ninja turtles) hope your reading this girl*

Yusei laid on his bed chuckling, his prank had gone better than he had hoped. Jack was now furious and pissed and Crow was desperately trying to hide from him. "Hmm...What makes Crow mad? I know he's terrified of clowns, but I'm not gonna do that. You don't mess with someone and there phobia...wait I'll call Aki! She'll know what to do!"

Yusei thought.

Quickly he grabbed the landline phone and dialed Akis number. A few seconds later a voice came on the line " Hello? Iazyoi household, this is Hiedo speaking" "OH um, hello senator..This is Yusei...may I please speak to Aki..?" Yusei asked, trying to sound polite. "Of course Yusei, one second..Aki, someone is on the phone for you!" Hiedo yelled, Yusei heard footsteps and then a soft voice say "Hello?"

"AKI!" Yusei yelled stupidly, he heard her drop the phone in shock and then pick it back up. "What the hell Yusei? Are you like sugar-high or something?" Aki said angrily. "No, well maybe..Yes...But that's not the point. I need your advice on something. Me, Jack and Crow are having a full blown prank war...I'm trying to think of what i should do to Crow..Can you help" Yusei quickly explained.

There was silence, but in the back ground Yusei heard something shout "MAN I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" "um Aki...are you watching teenage mutant ninja turtles...?" "yes...DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE...ITS MY FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALL TIME...wait that's it Yusei!" Aki exclaimed "What's it Aki" "YOUR PRANK FOR CROW...now listen closely..." Aki whispered quietly and began to tell Yusei her evil, yet brilliant (and somewhat screwed up) plan.

*about 2 1/2 hours later*

Yusei sped on his d-wheel towards Marathas' with only one mission on his mind...Get all of the turtles he could carry..when he arrived at Marathas' he hoped off his d-wheel and began running towards the creek. He even ignored Martha who came out and said "Yusei! It's nice to see you..Wait where are you going?" Yusei ran and ran and ran until he reached the creek.

There sitting on a log, was a bunch of turtles. All were peacefully sun bathing, oblivious that Yusei was there. With an evil smile Yusei pulled out a worn out brown bag. Very quietly Yusei pounced on the turtles and scooped them all up and tied the bag shut. And then the raven haired calmly walked back to his d-wheel.

"YUSEI? What are you doing with those turtles!" Martha asked. "Prank war…I'll explain later" Yusei murmured and mounted his d-wheel. Martha sighed and said "Yusei, I don't want to even know. Just please don't hurt those innocent turtles." "I won't Martha..But I can't say the same thing for Crow!" Before Martha could say anything else Yusei took off.

*1 hour later*

Yusei looked at his turtles proudly. All of them were lined up; each with two pillows wrapped around them (so they would be safe) and next to them was a poorly built clay pigeon shooter. (Yusei may be good with mechanics, but his wood work was terrible).

Yusei picked up the first turtle, which he had named Bob, and carefully put him on the clay pigeon shooter. "Okay Bob and the rest of your turtles, your job it to bite Crow when I fling you at him, got it?" All of the turtles gave him a funny look, as if he were mad.

"Okay, let me explain this one more time" Yusei said as he grabbed a picture of Crow and pointed to it. "Alright, when Crow, this guy with the orange hair, comes through the door you will bite him…got it?" Yusei asked. Bob blinked at Yusei and Yusei murmured "I'll take that as a yes..get ready turtles" Yusei cleared his throat and yelled "Hey Crow, I need your help with this program!"

"Alright Yusei, one second!" he heard Crow yell. A few seconds later he heard footsteps approach the door and Yusei saw a familiar shadow. Then Crow 'the freaking bullet' Hogan stepped through the door. And Yusei yelled "READY, AIM FIRE! BITE HIM MY TURTLES!" and began flinging the turtles at Crow.

Bob, who was the first turtle landed on Crows face and bit his nose. Crow yelled "AHHHH!" Then the turtles by the names of Sherry, Ramaru, Jack, Ham-ham and Tom bit his legs. Crow screamed even louder "AHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE.." a turtle named Courtney cut him off by biting his mouth.

Yusei laughed when the turtle launching was done, every single turtle he had caught had bitten Crow. But then out of nowhere something soft and white hit Yusei and he sneezed. It was a white bunny.

"OH NO NOT BUNNIES!" Yusei cried as more hit him and he began sneezing. Yusei was allergic to bunnies and he hated them! Quick as a flash he scooped up his turtles and ran to his room and locked the door.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. He finally calmed down after five minutes…Only then did he realize something. He had left Bob downstairs with Crow. And Crow had a huge army of bunnies to surround Bob. "Oh no…" Yusei cried

Mission half success, half fail..

Aki: what the..? Wow I'm starting to wonder if you are sugar-high or something

Yusei: Wow…is it me or is I becoming more and more OOC as this story progresses?

Crow: MWHAHAHA *starts throwing bunnies at Yusei*

Yusei: AHH what-CROW STOP.

Jack: Soo..Are you going to tell us why your mad?

ME: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Jack *hands Jack a piece of Pocky for reminding me*

Jack: uhh..Thanks?

Me: Well, Kami-con is one of the largest Anime Conventions in the U.S.A; they have everything from Yugioh 5Ds to Lucky Star to Sailor Moon. Admission is free and it last for two whole days (adults only after 10)

Yusei: Buts what's why are you mad, all of those things sound awesome!

Me: Yes all of that is awesome, but theres one problem; Kami-con is in Tusacoolas, Alabama and I live a few states from Alabama

Aki: man that suck..see yall next time


	4. Chapter 4 that band thingy?

THE PRANK WAR

Chapter 4: that band-thingy...

Me: *is sitting infront of tv, watching NASCAR*

Yusei: um...hello *waves hand infront of me*

Aki: I didn't even know she's a racing fan

Jack: well, she's not a fan of racing but this race is special

Crow: Um...how?

Me: *turns around* Today is the daytona 500 of 2011, exactly 10 years ago today on this track, we lost a very important racer

Aki: um, who and how

Me: The Intimidator

Crow: Who..?

Me: Dale Earnhardt, one of Nascars' most famous drivers, he died in a crash on the very last lap, the crash broke his neck...some of my family members were the first people to know this beacuse my grandpa was good friends with him...c-can we have a few seconds of silence in his honor?

Yusei: of course...

*everyone bows there head in respect and stops a minute later*

Jack: soo what is this chapter about...cuz I have no idea what it is judging by the title

Me: can't tell ya, but I'll tell you this, this is the chapter Aki joins the prank war..and where the faithshipping starts to come in

Aki: YES!

*all the guys groan, Aki shoots them a resentful look*

Me: let the fun begin!

Aki sat on her bed, bored to death. It was nearly 120 degrees out making it to hot to really do anything or motivate anyone. Aki looked at her sketch book, tempted to draw something. But still the heat prevailed, so she instead turned to one particular page in the book.

It was a sketch of her and Yusei. The were both in their regular clothes in a white room, holding hands with there fingers intwined. The drawing was really good, she had been working on it for a month now. Now all it needed to be done was color. "I can't believe I drew this...hmm I wonder how Yuseis prank went?" Aki thought

About three hours ago Yusei had called her sounding sugar-high asking for a good prank to pull on one of the quys. Hopefully the prank was a sucsess, but something told Aki it wasn't a complete sucsess. Yusei must've screwed up the plan or one of the quys got Yusei back in the middle of the prank.

Aki sighed as she decided she wanted in on this prank war. "Leave it to a quy to screw a perfectly good prank up" She thought, and with that she mounted her D-wheel and took off toward Yuseis house. "Wait...what am I gonna do...lets see. I really hate Jack, he's such an ass sometimes. I would love to prank him, but my "Jack is pissed" senses are going off. Yusei, hmm..I will prank him, but I can't do it right after I helped him...So that leaves Crow" She thought as she sped down the road.

Crow. He was quiet short for his age, but he was tough. He has orange spikey hair and there's some kinda band around it. "WAIT..that's it. He probably keeps his hair up with that imagine if I cut it!" Aki thought and increased her D-wheels speed.

*meanwhile in Poppo Time..*

Crow sat trying to pet the tutle named Bob he had 'captured' from Yusei after he had threw a crap load of bunnies at him. But Bob kept biting him every chance he got. "Bob, why do you bite me? Why do you bite Crow-sama? I rescued you from Yusei, he is the one who took you from your beutiful home. You should be biting him!" Crow stated. Bob gave him a funny look and bit his finger. "OW!" Crow cried and tried to nurse his now bleeding index finger.

*back to Aki*

Aki quietly parked her D-wheel and dismounted it. She began to walk towards the quys house, but she saw a beutiful garden of flowers. Aki bent down to smell them, a very wierd expression came across the female duelist face. The flowers, did not smell like flowers. They smelt like Jacks' Blue Mountain Coffee grinds. "Wierd.." Aki thought as she walked away and entered the quys house.

Nobody but Crow was to be seen. He was sitting on the couch nursing a bleeding finger, with a angery looking turtle sitting on his lap. "Um..Hello Crow, where did you get that turtle? And what happened to your finger?" Aki inocently asked, trying to hide the fact that a prank was about to happen. Crow looked up and cheerfully said "Oh, me and the quys are having a prank war. Yusei tried launching turtles at me, but I stopped him by throwing bunnies at him. He fled and left Bob, this turtle and I stole it. And he bit me..."

"Um...I don't fallow. Um Crow, that thing around your hair, the band, does it keep your hair up or something?" Aki asked. "Uh..yes it does, otherwise my hair falls over. It doesn't naturally stick up like Jacks' or Yuseis' hair...Why do you ask?" Crow asked with a raised eyebrow. "No reason...just curious..AHHH!" Aki screamed and launched herself at Crow before he could react. "WHAT THE-? AKI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU-NO NO NO NOT THE BAND" Crow screamed as she pulled out some random pair of sissors and cut it.

Crows hair fell over, framing his face and reaching his shoulders. "0_o?" was Akis' reaction. It took her a minute before she was able to take off and run into the nearest room. She ran in it without looking, closed the door and turned around. Yusei was sitting on his bed, surounded by turtles. His face was swollen, slightly red and he snezzed into a tissue.

"Oh h-hey Aki.." Yusei mummured and sneezed. "Uhhh...? EHH?" was all Aki could say. "Please go away..." Yusei mummured and sneezed. "Yusei, w-what happened?" Aki asked once the shock left her. "I"m allergic to bunnies and Crow threw a bunch of them at me.." Yusei answered and sneezed.

Aki sat beside Yusei "I'm sorry Yusei, is, there anything I can do?" Aki asked, feeling bad for the slightly older male duelist. Yusei smiled and looked at her. "No, you sitting here with me is enough"

Aki went red but smiled.

She felt Yusei wrap his fingers around her hand, Aki subconciously did the same. She didn't know what clicked but the next thing she knew was that she and Yusei were leaning towards each other. And then they softly touched lips and kissed...

Mission copmlete sucsess

Aki: ...

Yusei: ...

Jack: OMG LOL

Crow: no not the band...*despertly looks for a new band*

Me: eh? Was the ending to much for you two?

Yusei: no...It's fine

Aki: um...i liked it.

Crow: you two are so in love and your perfect for each other! KISS RIGHT NOW!

Yusei&Aki: NO!

Crow: don't make me tell Stardust to give one of you one of those "make each other kiss fangirl kick" things...*Yusei and Aki shake there heads no*

Jack: Thats it Stardust, GIVE THEM THE DREADED FANGIRL KICK!

Me: YESH! *runs behind Aki and fangirl kicks her causing her to fall on Yusei. Yusei falls to the floor and Aki lands ontop off him and accidently kisses him* MAN I'VE WANTED TO DO A FANGIRL KICK FOR AWHILE NOW!

Jack&CROW: lol Stardust, see yall next time!


	5. Chapter 5 spagehitti filled balloons

THE PRANK WAR

Chapter 5: spaghetti filled balloons in the room...in America...

Me: *trys to ignore the fact that Yusei and Aki are making out a few feet aways*

Crow: ...

Jack: ...

Me: we. Need. To. Stop. Them. So. I. Can. Start. The. Story...BUT HOW!

*suddenly the door to my screwed up imagination/writing area of my brain opens to reveal no other than...BANDIT KIETH!*

Crow: oh hell no...

Jack: great...

Me: WHO LET HIM IN! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS GUY IS NOT TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR HERE *Bandit Keith looks at Yusei and Aki*

Bandit Keith: looks like this is a job for Bandit Keith...IN AMERICA! *out of no of where Bandit Keith's almighty IN AMERICA powers (that come from his bandana) shoot a laser at Yusei and Aki causing them to disappear.*

Jack: 0_o...where did you send them!

Bandit Keith: America, of course...IN AMERICA

Me: OH NO! Jack duck tape this guy and torture him, Carly (who appeared out of nowhere) type the story up..and Crow, tell the story!

Carly: wait! What are you gonna do?

Me: I'm gonna find Yusei and Aki...I want this story done by the time I get back, ADIOS!

*By the way WheelieBraker2... I know ya wanted Yusei to pull this prank...but I can't have one character pull more than 3 pranks in a row..Besides its' time that Yusei got pranked...oh and thanks 4 the reviews guys! Yall don't know how happy and accomplished that makes me feel...it's like the best feeling in the world!*

Jack sat at the table staring at his tainted coffee (flour-coffee). "Damn you, Yusei…How dare you mess my Blue Mountain Coffee?" Jack said to himself as he tried to think of a way to get back at Yusei. The last time they had got into a prank war, it resulted in a few broken bones…..So Jack wanted to be safe.

"Uhhh…wait this sounds like a job Leo…that kid is crazy! He'll be happy to pull a prank!" Jack evilly thought and dialed the twins' number. A second later a soft "Hello" came over the line. "Um Luna, I need to talk to your brother" Jack said trying to remain calm. "Um Jack he's at Dexter's….what do you need?"

"Me, Yusei and Crow are having a prank war and I need a prank to pull on Yusei, sooo I was going to ask your brother to help me…" Jack cautiously answered, then out of nowhere "A PRANK WAR! OH OH OH CAN I HELP CAN I CAN I?" Luna yelled "OW LUNA YOUR GOING TO DEAFEN ME!..If you calm down a little I'll let you help me..Ok?" Jack yelled. Silence greeted him. "Um, Luna are you there?" Suddenly the door bell rang.

Jack opened the door to see Luna, who was holding a bunch of blue-prints. "Uh, Luna?" Jack asked. "No time to waste...Alright I have a really good plan…now listen crab-ness" Luna shouted…Jack was confused. Wasn't 'crab-ness' Yusei nickname?

*….. hours later*

"Um Luna, where did you get all of these balloons and spaghetti?" Jack asked, slightly afraid of the answer. He was in the middle of filling a red balloon with spaghetti and marinara sauce. "Never mind that…now hurry up, Yusei will be home from his date with Aki any minute now." Luna said as she threw the last balloon into Yuseis' room, which was filled to the top with spaghetti-filled-balloons.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that Yusei is coming back from his date with Aki anyway…" Jack murmured as he shivered at the thought of how he found out they were together.

(flashback)

"Hey Yusei I found some allergy medicine... I heard Crow attacked you with bunnies." Jack said as he knocked on Yuseis door. No answer came. "Um, Yusei are you okay?" Jack asked. Suddenly a soft moan filled with pleasure came from Yuseis room. "Uh…Yusei?" Jack asked one more time. Giddy laughter came, that didn't sound like Yusei! Jack bit his lip and barged in, he nearly screamed at the sight that greeted him.

There sitting on his bed, was Yusei full blown making out with Aki. Jack quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture. Both signers broke apart when they saw the flash from the camera. Yusei turned red as a tomato and said "oh shit…" Aki face-palmed and murmured "oh no…"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see that!" Jack yelled in a shocked voice and ran out of the room. A second later he heard them begin to make out again. Jack evilly smiled as he looked at the picture he had token and forwarded it to everyone he knew.

(flashback end)

"I bugged Yusei and Aki, so I always know where they are at anytime of the day…here look at this monitor" Luna said as she pulled out a tiny computer. She clicked a few buttons, typed in something and the park downtown appeared then Jack heard Yusei say "I still can't believe Jack forwarded that picture to everyone…"

Aki sighed and said "I know, but in a way it's a good thing."

"HOW!" Yusei asked in a near yell. "Well we don't have to hide the fact that were dating, so now we can make out where ever we please without any 'omgs'" Aki replied. "Heh, heh true.." Yusei murmured. Suddenly Poppo Time and the house came into view.

"Oh crap, there coming…shut Yuseis door and hide!" Luna squealed and took of who knows where. Jack slammed the door shut and dramatically dove behind the couch like a spy would in one of those spy movies.

A second later the door opened, Yusei and Aki came in. "Huh…looks like no ones home. Want to sit down and watch a movie?" Yusei suggested. "Sure, what do you got?" Aki asked as she sat down on the couch, Yusei went over to the movie cabinet.

"EH? That's strange..the only movie in here is something titled Raki Suta and I don't ever remember watching this. It looks cartoonish.." Yusei stated. "What…I don't even remember watching that movie either." Jack thought. Suddenly a paper ball hit his head.

Jack looked up to see that the paper ball had come from Luna, who was hidden under a small desk. Next to her was all the movies they owned and a recite for a movie called 'Raki Suta'. Jack mouthed the words 'good job' and gave Luna a thumbs up.

"Well…we can always go to your room and chill…" Aki said. "Come on lets go" Yusei quietly said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

Luna grinned and began counting down on her fingers from five. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. When she finished counting a loud rumbling noise greeted them and they heard Aki yell "WHAT THE HELL?"

Jack took off running towards Yuseis room. Standing waist deep in the balloons, were Yusei and Aki. They were covered in spaghetti and marinara sauce and they looked pissed.

"Luna, Jack…what the hell?" Yusei asked, rather calm sounding. "Um…funny story Yusei….you uh see…IT WAS ALL LUNAS IDEA!" Jack yelled as he dodged a balloon that was thrown at him. He ran out of the house and hid behind the flowers.

"Strange these flowers smell like my coffee…uhg this must be where Yusei dumped my coffee grinds-uh oh" Jack thought when Luna came out. She was covered head to toe in busted balloons, spaghetti and marinara sauce. "Jack Atlas, I am never going to help you pull a prank again, you backstabber." Luna calmly said and walked away.

Mission half success

Me: I FOUND THEM!

Jack: Thank god, where were they?

Bandit Keith: mmm *is mumbling cuz his in America bandana is tapped around his mouth*

Me: ….

Crow: Tell us!

Me: Bandit Keith transported them to a hotel room just a few miles away from here

Jack: okay that's good, but did you not bring them back?

Me: No

Bandit Keith: ?

Crow: Why?

Me: you ever heard the phrase 'go get a room?'

*everyone nods there head*

Me: well let's just say I told them to get a room.

Jack: OH…um Carly you can stop typing now, Stardust97-san is back *Carly is typing on a computer very fast"

Carly: Oh it's not for the story! Hehe Guess what tomorrows headline is going to be

Crow: What?

Carly: "Satalites Shooting Star and The Sentors daughter; Dating!"

Me: great…Yusei and Aki aren't gonna be happy…Hey jack do me a favor, kick this wanna be American out of her!

Jack: MWHAHA my pleasure stardust97-san

Crow: when did he start adding the 'san' suffix to your name?

Me: idk…

*Jack grabs Bandit Keith and chucks him out*

Me: Thanks 4 reading guys! Please review…I accept signed, logged in and anonymous reviews! BYE GUYS! J


	6. Chapter 6 Hair dye

The Prank War

Chapter Six: Hair Dye..

Me: MWHAHAHA I'M BACK!

Jack: Uh, where have you been, its' been like a month now…

Yusei: Yeah where have you been?

Aki: ….?

Me: Well SORRY I have been very very busy lately, ok?

Crow: doing What?

Me: Um, lets' see..I have been VERY sick, I have been attending a lot of clubs like Oratorical practice, Oratorical Contest, Lunch With a Lawyer, Power Of Girls, I have had like 3 projects, and my cat died! And we started a very interesting and addicting book in Language Arts, called 'The Huger Games'

Yusei: …oh..I'm sorry…

Aki: OMG I'M SOO SORRY WHAT HAPPEN TO HER?

Me: She was getting old, she was 7 years old and an outdoor cat…most outdoor cats only live to 4 if they're lucky, sooo yeah…

Crow: I have a feeling it's ME TIME!

Me: Yes Crow it is your time

Yusei: hey I just realized something..

Everyone: What

Yusei: wasn't you planning on doing an update on April fools day, you promised us?

Me: erm…I was,but ya see..uhh APRIL FOOLS!

Jack: What?

Me: I told you I was going to update on April Fools, but I tricked you..MWHAHA

Crow: ….You forgot to update, didn't you?

Me: um no..maybe..yes

Jack: YOU FAIL!

Me: okay…I'm not going to even ask why your being mean to me today, hey who wants to do the disclaimer...Let's see…hmmm, Yusei it's your turn

Yusei : Stardust97 and I do not own Yugioh 5ds *murmurs* Thank god.. …the only thing we own is the plot in this particular story

Me: HEY I HEARD THAT!

Crow mumbled to his self as he put the new band around his hair. After two hours searching for a new one (Because Aki had randomly jumped him and cut it using a pair of randomly located succors) he finally had found one! "I can't believe she did that!" Crow thought, at least Jack had got Yusei and Aki back….Just about three minutes ago Yusei had opened his door to go in his room with Aki to only be buried waist deep in spaghetti, balloons and marinara sauce.

"GRR…I still need to get Aki back" he thought and looked at Bob. Crow had finally found a turtle cage to keep him in, Bob was asleep right now. "Hehe man he's sooo cute, and dangerous at the same time" Crow said out loud, for some odd reason both Yusei and Aki came into mind.

"I still can't believe that they're together. Come to think I'm the one who got them tighter…I mean I was the one to throw the bunnies at Yusei, and Aki felt Kind of sympathetic for him so that's why they confessed. Maybe I should start a dating service instead of doing delivery "Crow said out loud.

"Maybe I should something that will get Yusei and Aki At the same time…YEAH! But what will I do?" Crow grumbled, suddenly a commercial came on. It was about one of those hair-dyes that like don't come out for like two years.

"Do you want lushes hair that's been dyed? Well try new improved, guaranteed to not come out for two years, Timotei!" The model said twirling her hair while wind blew through it.

Then it hit Crow

Quick as a flash, Crow 'The Frekin Bullet' Hogan took off toward the grocery store. When he got there, ran there to the cosmetics section and stopped. A whole row of hair-dye was before him.

"MWHAHA…what color should I pick!" Crow thought. There was blonde, brown, pink, red, black, blue, purple, green, yellow, orange and silver. "Aki is red headed so what color should I pick? Blonde would look ugly on her, plus she'd kill me if I picked blonde…hell no to orange, pink, green or yellow…So that leaves silver, blue, purple and black.

Crow tried to imagine Aki with silver hair " uh no. Blue hair, that'd be too funny. Black would make her hotter-WAIT WHY AM I THINKING THAT! Aki is Yuseis' girlfriend, not mine…sooo that leaves purple."

With an evil grin he grabbed a nice lilac color that fomed up and colored your hair instead of the traditional dye. He walked up to the cashier. He was a little taller than him, he had dark skin, grey eyes and black hair. "Um…wow" the cashier said once he saw the hair-dye. Crow frowned and looked at the cashier name tag. It said" Hello! My name is Tinsyn Yomashea, how can I help you?"

"Sooo Tinsyn, ya got a problem with me buying hair-dye?" Crow asked, Tinsyn froze. "Um no, but I don't think I've ever seen a guy buy lilac-purple hair-dye. Your not going to dye your hair this color are you?" Tinsyn asked. Crow pretended to gag. "EWW NO! I bought it so I can pull a prank on this girl cuz she, several friends and I are in a prank war." Crow answered.

"Dude..ya better be careful when it comes to girls. You pull a prank on girls, they will screw you up, so who's this girl you're going to pull a prank on?" Tinsyn asked. An evil grin formed on Crows face. "Aki Izayoi, the former lack Rose Witch!" He jeered. A look of horror appeared on Tinsyns' face.

"Don't ask, if I ever see you again. I'll tell you how it goes" Crow quickly said, he had to hurry if he wanted to pull this prank. Quick as a flash, he grabbed his change and hair-dye and took off.

*meanwhile with Yusei and Aki…*

"I can not believe Jack and Luna did that" Aki said as she and Yusei tried to get the remaining spaghetti, marinara sauce and balloons up. Both of them were covered head to toe in it. "Me neither…this is ridiculous..." Yusei agreed. "Man I can't show up at my house like this, my parents will kill me." Aki murmured, her parents had never been one for messes. "You can take a shower here, there's a spare guest bathroom down the hall." Yusei offered.

"But I don't have any clothes to change into and I am not wearing guys' clothing!" Aki argued. "What about your gym clothes? Didn't you have gym today?" Yusei asked as a playful smirk formed on his face. Damnit, Yusei always wins doesn't he? "Fine, but I'm going to help you clean this up first." Aki teased and playfully nudged Yusei…Unknown to both signers, Crow was standing around the corner listening to every word they said.

*back at Crow…*

Perfect, Aki was going to have to take a shower here in a few minutes. All Crow had to do was sneak the hair-dye into the shower. "Mwhahaha…" Crow thought and got to his stomach. Like a spy, he began crawling and jumping around to stay out of Yusei and Akis' eyesight.

"Secret, agent man. Secret agent man. They've given you a number and taken your name away…Secret Agent Man!" Crow sung to himself as he did his mission. When he got to the bathroom, he shut the door. Crow grabbed the shampoo bottle, opened it up and pored the contents out of a nearby window. He opened the hair-dye and pored the dye into the empty shampoo bottle. Quickly he screwed the cap back on, threw the hair-dye box away, put the 'shampoo' back in the shower and dived out of the window.

"OW! BAD IDEA!" Crow yelled when he hit his head on the pavement below him. He slowly got to his feet; everything was spinning and wouldn't stop moving. "Awww great I probably got a concussion…better go lay down." Crow thought. Slowly he stumbled back into to the house and sat on the couch. His head began pounding and he let out a moan.

"Crow, are you ok?" a voice asked. Crow looked up to see Yusei standing next to him with a concerned expression. "I hit my head on the pavement..I'm fine though, just a little sore." He answered. Yusei raised an eyebrow and asked "Err..um…I-I-I slipped on some oil.." Crow lied. It was a crappy but believable lie, and Yusei believed him. "Alright, you need an ice pack or something?" Yusei asked. "Nah…where's Aki?" Crow knew where she was, but it didn't hurt to ask. "She's in the shower trying to get the rest of the spaghetti and marinara sauce out of her hair."

As If on cue Crow heard the shower turn off and several doors open and close. "Hey Crow, do you know what happen to all of the movies? There's only like one left and it looks like a Shoujo for like fourteen year old girls.." Yusei stated. "Um, no I don't have any idea what happened, go ask Jack." Crow answered, honestly he had no idea about that, but the shoujo part caught his attention. "What is the Shojo Titled?" he asked after a few seconds. "Um, Raki Suta..why do y-" before Yusei could answer Crow totally went OOC (out of character)

"WHERE! WHERE IS IT..I MUST HAVE IT…I LOVE RAKI SUTA! MINE!" Crow yelled as he bounced up and down like a three year old with a cookie, he was a devoted, loyal, obsessed otaku of the Shoujo known as Raki Suta. Yusei jumped backwards a few feet at his sudden outburst. "What the-" Yusei began but was cut off by what sounded like crying. "Where's that coming from?" Crow asked. "It sounds like it came from my room.." Yusei answered

At that second Aki came running down the hall towards the door in a white T-shirt and navy blue baggy pants. A towel covered her head and she had her face buried in her hands, sobbing sounds came from here also. Before she could run out the door Yusei grabbed her by the arm to stop her and swung her around to face him. "Aki, what's wrong?" he asked. Crow inwardly chuckled, time for the moment of truth.

Aki stopped sobbing and lifted her head up and faced Crow (the towel still covered her head) "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled and began sobbing harder into her hands. Yusei stared at him for a second with a confused expression before looking back at Aki. "Aki, what is wrong, please tell me!" Yusei said.

"Yusei..h-h-he...he switched the shampoo with..hair dye" Aki said as she buried her head into Yuseis' chest. "WHAT?" He said in disbelief. Crow dramatically fell over laughing as Yusei shot him a glare. "My hair..it's…no longer red, it's..just take the damn towel off and look" Aki cried. Yusei bit his lip and did what Aki said. Yusei gasped and froze as her long hair fell to her sides. Instead of bright red, it was a nice bright lilac-purple like Kagami from Raki Suta.

Crow at this point was gasping for air from excessive laughter. "Yusei…M-m-my parents are going to kill me. I'm not supposed to do anything to my hair!" she sobbed. Yusei glared at Crow and it was no ordinary glare. It was a death glare that clearly said "Get out of here now, before I KEEL YOU!. Crow gulped and ran away, fearing for his life.

Mission success and fail, now Yusei was after him. And so was Aki

*Aki is sobbing in an corner with her head buried in Yuseis' chest while he tries to comfort her*

Aki: *crying* I can't believe he did that..my hair..my hair

Yusei: Shhhh, Aki we can fix this..it's just hair dye…shh, it's ok *hugs Aki*

Jack: Um no you can't, the dyes permeate!

Crow: Yeah!

Yusei: Your not helping! Man Crow that's low….why did you have to mess with my girlfriend? And as for you stardust97, I thought you were better than this….hopefully that advertisement about lasting two years is fake…*Aki starts crying harder*

Me: Um, honestly this prank wasn't my idea..it was Tehpenquins' idea (he's new to by the way guys, but him and I are friends…He actually helped me write the first three or so paragraphs and a bit of the last chapter.

Jack: Tehpenquin? That's a weird name..

Me: shut up..oh and before I close this chapter I wanna thank Skylar, my best friend in the whole world for the character Tinsyn Yomashea for coming up with the name and heling me create his personality and looks..I might bring him back if yall want! Oh and just in case if any of you English speaking fans are wondering what Raki Suta is, it's Lucky Star. A popular Shoujo filled with moeness and funnies along with everyday life in and out of school Oh and Aki, I'm sorry, hey purple looks good on you..

Aki: T-t-thank you…*sobs a little*

Yusei: hey try and calm down a little *kisses her*

Crow and Me: Aww

Jack: Hey I just noticed this is your longest chapter yet..

Me: yeah I know..Bye Yall! Tell next time

~stardust97 ^.^


	7. Chapter 7 a little fluffy treat for ever

The Prank War

Chapter 7: fluffy

Me: Eep! Fluffy chapter alert! Oh and this chapter is going to be short…sorry *hides from angry people*

Yusei: where have you been?

Me: EHHH…the school….home….drama…..Eog/Eoy/Eoc's (Eog, Eoy, and Eocs are end of grade testing) are coming up…

Aki: ohhhhh….man school got you?

Me: YES! And like other programs outside of school too!

Jack: Yeah, don't you like have to chaperon a group of seventh graders at a beach fieldtrip or something this upcoming Saturday

Crow: Ohhh that sounds fun!

Me: Uh trust me it's not, I went last year…BORING! I couldn't find a single person I knew there so I spent the whole time by myself! *grumble grumble*

Yusei: wow…soooo…has anything interesting happened while you've been dealing with all the drama in school and life?

Me: actually yes…

Crow: What happened? *silence*

Aki: Well?

Me: *hides behind a random wall* I got a boyfriend…

Jack: OH HELL NO!

Crow: Where is he ! Let me get near him…*growls*

Yusei: Break-up with him, your too young and I think no one deserves you *everyone stares at Yusei and Aki giggles*

Me: what are you my father or something? Yusei, Jack, Crow yall aren't much older than me….

Yusei& Crow& Jack: BREAK-UP WITH HIM!

Me: Uh, no. *starts having a make-me conversation with the guys*

Aki: I'm going to start this chapter before this gets ugly..Stardust97 does not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5Ds or Yugioh zeXal in anyway shape or form…if she did, well Yugioh zeXal wouldn't have been created and Yugioh 5Ds would still be airing and Yusei and I would be dating…

Me: Oh yeah, guys (Readers) this chapter is mainly a little side chapter of Yusei comforting Aki cuz I don't have time to write a whole prank, but I promise next chapter will have a really really good prank! But it does have a prank in it along with a surprise! Also this chapter is like rated T+ cuz of extreme make out scenes, so if you are not comfortable with heavy make out scenes, please skip paragraph 8

Well, today had certainly been a long, interesting, stressful and emotional day for Yusei. A prank war had emerged between the signers. So far Yusei had run into a tapped doorway, had an allergy attack from bunnies, got a girlfriend, got covered waist deep in spaghetti filled balloons and now, his girlfriend was snuggling up to his chest while crying. While they were in his room.

Yusei wasn't sure what to do; he had never been in such close contact with Aki. Even if she was his girlfriend, it still seemed a little awkward. He wanted to comfort Aki, but at the same time give her some space. "But she's snuggling up to me, maybe she does want me to comfort her" Yusei thought. Slowly he wrapped his arm around Aki's back and hugged her. Almost immediately she stopped crying and hugged back.

Yusei brushed away a strand of hair covering her ear and whispered "Aki?" "Hmm?" she answered. It tickled his ear slightly but he brushed it off. "Your still the most beautiful women in this world, purple hair or not." "Yusei…please….I look ugly with purple hair" Aki murmured. "Aki, don't say that. You are beautiful, you are nice and you are fearless" Yusei whispered as he felt Aki flinch. "Why'd you flinch?" Yusei asked.

Aki pulled away, her face was tear stained with puffy red eyes. Despite that, there was a small smile forming on her face. "Because you're tickling my ear!" she answered. Yusei couldn't help but laugh, soon Aki was laughing to. "W-w-we still need to get them back" she said in-between laughter. "We do…but it can wait till morning. It's getting late" Yusei responded.

Aki quickly agreed and called her parents to see if she could spend the night. Without a second word her mom said yes, as long as no funny business went down. Aki quickly went home to get a change of clothes and returned. Without much saying the two ended up in Yusei's room, again. Aki had brought her favorite movie, Legend of Rin-Tin-Tin and they decided to watch it.

"Hey Yusei…have you ever owned a dog?" Aki asked when the movie was over. "No Aki…there weren't many animals in Satellite when we grew up there..But I did one time take care of a stray cat" Yusei answered as he remember his childhood. "Oh…what was he or she like?" Aki asked. Yusei shifted a little as more memory came. "Her name was Izzy, she was black with white paws. Crow loved her to death." He answered.

"What, what happened to her?" Aki asked as she noticed Yusei beginning to look a little uncomfortable. A tear dropped down his face and he whispered "S-s-she was killed…I was walking in the wood to play hide and seek with Jack and Crow. We were about eight. There was a road we had to cross to get the woods. Normally Izzy would just stay around Martha's when we went to play. But this time she fallowed us. When we were crossing the road, she crossed it to…and along the bend came a car. She didn't cross the road fast enough; it hit her and killed her on impact. I saw the whole thing" Yusei quietly answered as he wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry…" Aki murmured. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago and it was no ones fault." Yusei said as he tried to force a smile, but before he could do anything else, Aki kissed him.

He began to return the kiss and got a surprise as he did. A few seconds later he felt Aki's tongue begging for entrance into his mouth. He let her, knowing it would be pointless to argue, so he slipped his tongue into her mouth too. Aki shivered in excitement and a soft moan escaped her as the kiss deepened. Yusei could feel himself beginning to get excited too as Aki ran her finger through his hair. For awhile they just kissed until lack of air made them reluctantly break apart.

When they were done, Aki leaned on Yusei and giggled. "What?" Yusei asked. "Oh nothing…." Aki said slyly with a slightly evil grin. Yusei stared, confused. Suddenly Aki shifted a little accidently tickling him. Yusei bit his lip to stop the laugh, and then it hit him. There was spearmint gum in his mouth.

And he hadn't been chewing gum.

Laughter came from Aki. "Oh you think that's funny, do you?" Yusei asked sounding mad. But both he and Aki knew that he wasn't mad. Aki nodded her head and laughed a few more seconds before stopping. "Quiet funny" she said. Now Yusei laughed but was stopped by another kiss from Aki.

Soon Aki feel asleep on his shoulder. Yusei smiled and put a cover around her as he twirled her hair around his finger. It didn't feel as soft as it used to be. It must be the hair dye. Yusei sighed, that was just unfair to Aki. Crow needed to pay. Quietly Yusei got up; he laid Aki gently on the couch and went into the garage. He slipped on his helmet, got on his d-wheel and turned it on. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Yusei thought and sped towards the store.

*meanwhile in Jacks' room*

"Leo be quiet and hurry up, we have to hurry!" Luna said as she stapled a huge strip of aluminum foil to the wall. "I'm trying, I'm trying! Uhh, remind me why we are doing this again?" Leo asked as he cleaned up the staples he had dropped. "Because Jack betrayed me earlier. Don't ask why or how, he just did. Now staple like you mean it!" Luna answered as she continued stapling the aluminum foil.

Leo inwardly sighed; sometimes his sister could be really weird. Careful not to drop the supplies, he continued working on stapling the foil to Jacks' dresser. Somehow Luna had already managed to cover over half the room. About five minutes later Luna finally said "Alright we're done, now let's go!" and out of nowhere she pulled out a random computer, typed in a few things and a hovercraft appeared in the window. Quickly she hoped on it and said "You coming or not?" Leo looked around Jacks' room. Every surface was covered in aluminum foil. Everything from his lamp to bed to his nightstand table. Leo shook his head and hoped on the hovercraft. There would be hell to pay….

*Next morning, with Aki*

Aki lazily opened her eyes. She felt well rested, so well rested that she didn't want to get up. Aki closed her eyes and remembered the previous day. So much had happened. She and Yusei had started dating during a prank war, her hair had got dyed by a prank and the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on his shoulder.

Wait, where was Yusei?

Aki opened her eyes and scanned the living room; no soul was to be found. "Yusei?" she called out tiredly as she sat up. "In the kitchen Aki, trying to make some breakfast. Are you hungry?" he called back as he turned on the faucet. "Yeah, hold on. I'll help you out, I know you aren't that good at cooking!" Aki called back. "Hey!" Yusei called back. "What? It's true." Aki slyly said. Quickly she got changed in the bathroom and went in the kitchen. What she saw next froze Aki in her tracks. "What?" Yusei nonchalantly asked as he snacked on a Pocky stick.

Yuseis' hair was a dyed a bright sun yellow

This prank war wasn't over by a long shot.

Me: DUHN DUHN DUHN DUHN DUHN CLIFFHANGER!

Yusei: X.X

Aki: 0_o

Crow: ?

Jack: :p

Me: what? Too much?

Aki: y-yeah

Yusei: WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!

Me: what, dye your hair or the make out scene?

Crow: BOTH!

Me: oh…well sorry, I was kind of rushed here!

*all Yugioh 5ds characters facepalm*

Me: lets see I want to thank Chibi Duelist for this prank idea, and Upsilon Four, your idea is next. Oh and I got one more thing to say.

Jack: what?

Me: starting next chapter, Sherry Lablank will be co-hosting with us.

Yusei: OMG NO!

Aki: HELL NO! THAT BITCH WILL TRY TO STILL YUSEI!

Me: I got to go, goodbye everyone, and Aki be nice.

Crow: *turns to the audience* please help us get rid of Sherry…Please Please Please!

Me: Oh and to fallingstar93, thank you. You don't know how much that chat we've had has helped me a lot.

Jack: oh yeah, before we go, I've got a question.

Me: shoot

Jack: why did it take you so long to type this chapter?

Yusei: Yeah, why did it take so long?

Aki: Normally you would be able to type something like this in two class periods, but this has taken you like a month and half to type.

Me: Again the drama and test taking, June 10th is thankfully our last day of school, so I will be updating more. Not to mention I nearly broke my right hand the other week.

Crow: Ouch, are you ok?

Me: It's fine now, still a little sore thought. But when it happened, I could hardly write and typing just hurt like hell. Still can't grip a pen without a little pain.

Yusei: oh..that must suck….bye everyone, till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

The Prank war

Chapter: I honestly do not know..

Let's Just call it "I'm in a lockdown and I am really bored and hungry…No joke"

Me: Ok you guys are seriously lucky that I'm updating this.

Yusei: ..?

Jack: What the hell stardust97? It's been half a year since you updated!

Me: yeah I know, now don't push it -.-

Aki: Um what's wrong and why are we lucky that your FINALLY updating?

ME: Because, there's a massive lockdown at my school going on as I type this.

Crow: You're joking.

Me: Uhh no I'm not. We've been in lockdown since 8:25 am…it's 12:21 right now. Someone brought a gun to school and they're either looking for the guy or have him cornered, waiting for him to come out. They've got helicopters, dogs, dozens of cops, shit there's a rumor that someone's been taken hostage. Hmm, just realized. This is the second real lockdown this month…

Aki: What high school are you going too!/

Me: *shrugs* It was a good high school, in fact it's an IB school still, but this year, this school and two really bad schools have merged. And honestly, was a horrible idea. It's like my friend said: "It's like mixing oil and water."

Yusei: Then why are you on the computer during a lockdown! That guy could see you!

Me: We're in a blacked out classroom. It means we've covered all the windows and doors with tarp. I was really bored so I decided to type this..

Aki: Oh my god….

Me: Yeah I'm seriously effin hungry…

Jack: Hahaha

Me: **** you Jack. Now I'm gonna start this story before I lose motivation

Crow: Wait, can I say something?

Me: No! Oh and Yusei, I broke up with that guy. But he didn't do nothing wrong, I just didn't love him anymore. Oh and Uplison four gave me the idea for crow…Sorry Crow.

Yusei&Jack&Crow: ^.^

Aki: 0.0

Me: And okay, there goes my inspiration….

Crow: The hell?

*facepalms times ten*

Me: yeah, I really did just type this and lose inspiration..Oh well might as well post it to let everyone know what's going on and why I haven't updated…(High schools a bitch) But to recap; There's lockdown at my school, and as I type this we've been in lockdown for 4 hours and 20 minutes….and I'm hungry.

P.s. Over the summer, I became a huge My Chemical Romance fan….anybody else like MCR!


End file.
